


reckoning

by servicetopthor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Reality Bending, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: “Unfortunately, you’ll be the one taking the fall for my mistakes.”
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	reckoning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeon/gifts).

Peter couldn’t tell where the facade stopped and reality started. Quentin was standing above him, and he looked real, very real, but his voice was  _ booming _ in Peter’s head. The scene around them kept shifting every time Peter blinked, only slightly, barely noticeable. The walls shifted between light and dark shades of the same color, the hands of the clock on the wall moved back and forth, even Quentin’s clothing was changing. One moment he was in the Mysterio costume, the next he was in a plain shirt and sweatpants, and then he’d be in a suit that could’ve been stolen from Stark’s closet.

Peter couldn’t trust his sense of sight. His eyes were lying to him, he knew, but his skin, his sense of  _ touch, _ didn’t lie. It wasn’t a comforting notion, considering what he felt. Quentin’s hands —  _ someone’s hands _ — were on him, stripping him from his suit. Peter was helpless to it. Quentin had used his web-shooters to restrain his arms.

“I underestimated you, Peter,” Quentin said. He was wearing the EDITH glasses and then Peter blinked and they were gone again. “Unfortunately, you’ll be the one taking the fall for my mistakes.”

Peter was shaking around Quentin’s hands. “Your tech was in better hands when Mr. Stark was using it,” he gritted out, his voice coming out far too squeaky for it to be intimidating. “He would never use it for something so  _ sick.” _

Quentin glared, his hands leaving Peter a moment and his face shifted. Peter flinched at the perfect image of Tony Stark in front of him. “Would you prefer this?” Tony’s voice asked with a smirk.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut and breathed, “No.”

“That’s what I thought,” Quentin said. Peter opened his eyes, bitterly relieved to find Quentin Beck’s face staring back at him. “I’d watch your mouth if I were you.”

Peter flinched when a hand moved between his legs. Quentin had slicked his fingers. He rubbed insistently at Peter’s hole. “Relax, Peter. If you can survive getting hit by a train, you can survive this,” Quentin whispered.

Quentin’s other hand wrapped around Peter’s limp cock. Peter resisted the touch, but Quentin’s hand kept teasing and stroking until Peter was panting.

“Stop,” Peter pleaded. It was too much  _ touch. _

“So sensitive, hm? But you like it, don’t you? You don’t want me to stop, not really,” Quentin taunted. “You’ll like this even more.” His finger pushed into Peter.

Peter gasped. It didn’t hurt, not really. It strung and it was uncomfortable but Peter’s sense could only focus on the hand gripping his cock. Quentin opened him up slowly. He wanted Peter to enjoy it, damn him. Peter wished he would get it over with so he’d stop  _ touching _ Peter and Peter could think straight again. 

“Here you go,” Quentin sighed as he pressed a second finger into Peter. “You’re taking my fingers so well, Peter. Are you sure you’ve never done this?”

Peter shook his head as Quentin stretched him open. “Stop, please,” he groaned. He clenched around Quentin’s fingers, desperate to stop their actions.

Quentin hummed. “I like it when you say please. Say it again for me.”

Peter’s throat burned and his eyes were wet. He needed to  _ come. _ Quentin’s thumb was teasing the head of his cock and Peter’s hips twitched into the sensation. “Please,” he whined.

“Not yet, beautiful,” Quentin said as he pulled out his fingers. “Not without me.”

Peter fucking moaned when Quentin pushed his cock into his stretched hole. He sobbed once Quentin bottomed out. It was all so overwhelming and Peter just wanted to  _ come. _

“Go ahead,” Quentin encouraged as he slowly thrust in and out. “Enjoy it.”

Peter didn’t  _ want _ to. He wanted to hate Quentin’s hands on him, but it felt so good that he moaned again and again, now in time with Quentin’s thrusts. Peter had hit his breaking point, he cried and came all over Quentin’s hand. 

Quentin spilled inside him not long after. Or maybe not. The clock kept jumping.

“So good, Peter,” Quentin said as he slipped out of Peter. He tapped the side of the EDITH glasses. “Now, you stay put while I go save the world.”

The room flickered and suddenly it was all gone. Quentin was gone, the webs around Peter’s arms were gone. Peter was alone.

He should go after him.

Peter stood, fumbling on his broken leg, and began to limp to wherever he could find a phone to call Happy.


End file.
